


No baby this is not an illusion

by hisfirstrealcrush



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 10 things I Hate About You - Freeform, Angst, Bad Boy Harry, Blowjobs, F/M, High School, Highschool Larry au, M/M, Making Out, Mean Louis, Movie AU, Prom, Rimming, Shrew Louis, bet, handjobs, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisfirstrealcrush/pseuds/hisfirstrealcrush
Summary: Loosely based on the movie, "10 Things I Hate About You.""The thing is, Lottie wasn't allowed to date anyone unless his older brother does, and that means, not dating 'till the rest of your life."Starring Louis as the infamous 'Shrew' of Doncaster High, who really needs to socialize more, and Harry as the 'bad boy' who needs to stop accepting money to date the infamous Shrew.Featuring Zayn as Harry's mysterious best friend, Liam as Louis' best friend who has the hots for a certain raven haired boy.





	No baby this is not an illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll like it! Kudos would be appreciated, and comment down your feedbacks. 
> 
> All the love.

 

**' _Find a date, and get ready as prom quickly approaches!'_**

 

 ****Removing the poster that was just pasted on the wall not even three minutes ago, Louis Tomlinson throws it at a nearby trash can with a huff. _Who the fuck cares about prom anyway?_ Ignoring the protest from the one who had posted it, he rolls his eyes and went up to his locker, before shoving some things inside. His locker was trashed, and once the Prinicipal sees it, he knows he'll definately get in trouble and get sent to the guidance councelor, who, by the way, has been writing erotic novels instead of actually giving some advices to the student. But Louis Fucking Tomlinson doesn't give a flying fuck whether he gets in trouble or not. Why would he? He has a reputation to keep for your information, even if it means getting sent to the guidance councelor every time he opens his god forsaken mouth. 

 

Shutting his locker, Louis felt a hand on his back, and he immediately knew that it was his best friend Liam. "Yes, Liam, finished making boys cry?" He tuned around and rose an eyebrow at his burnette friend, who had a grin plastered on his face. "And what's with the face? Did Alex finally die?" 

 

"Oh no, no one died, but I heard there's a new guy, and Zayn is giving him a tour." At the name _Zayn,_ a blush crept up on Liam's face, as he fiddles with the book on his hand.

 

Louis made a bored expression. "So? I don't really care who they are, unless they're a member of My Chemical Romance." He said, as they walked through the crowd of students who were happy to be in school, when in reality, they don't even listen to what the teachers blabber about. _Typical normies._ "Maybe you should pretend to be a new guy just so Zach's gonna give you a tour." 

 

"It's Zayn, you twat!" Liam exclaimed, punching Louis on the arm, and earning another bored expression from the blue eyed boy. 

 

"It's the same thing." 

 

As they both walked into their first class, they were greeted by Alex Blythe. Louis rolled his eyes as he crosses his arms to his chest. He stared intently at the brunette jock with a blank expression. Alex Blythe was Louis' greatest enemy, who annoyed him to no ends. He was always bugging Louis about his sister, Lottie, who seemed to be into him too, but was forbidden because of the golden rule their mom had slammed on them. 

 

"Hey, Tomlinfag, what's up, got a dick up your ass?" Alex snickers, the rest of his gang laughing afterwards, rather forcefully. 

 

Louis shook his head in amusement. God, this kid is such a pain. "In fact, I did! It was huge, and long, and unlike your tiny dick, it was actually useful." 

 

It made Louis almost laugh at the fact that Alex's pose hid their laughs afterwards. Alex's face turned red, probably embarrassed or angry. _Good._  It made the cerulean eyed boy smirked in triumph. "Cat got your tongue, babe?" 

 

The blonde only glares at him, coming closer to Louis. "Do you know who I am?" 

 

"Why don't you put on your I.d so that I'd know." Louis said, before stalking off and dragging a laughing Liam inside the classroom. They both sat at the back with their heads up high, showing confidence and authority to whoever gives them a glance. 

 

The classroom wasn't packed yet, and the teacher was yet to arrive. As far as Louis knows, his English teacher, Mr Michaels, was having an affair with one of the lunch ladides (don't ask where he got that information from.) and he was quite thankful that he was not the one who caught them. Louis let's out a sigh of relieved when the bell rang, and the students were rushing inside, trying to find their seats before Mr Michaels storms in. He was thankful that he wasn't one of the students who'll get detention for being late. 

 

"Lou." He heard Liam mutter beside him. "I heard Mr Michaels was caught again, but this time, it was another lunch lady, the one who's always giving you spoiled milk." Liam stated, eyeing around if someone was listening, but it was pointless to whisper when everyone knows about their English teacher's new affair. 

 

Rolling his eyes, Louis spoke. "His type of women makes me wanna puke all over his desk." To say he gives a damn would be a lie, and it's the least of his concern if Mr Michaels hooks up with the lunch lady who gives him spoiled food. 

 

"Good morning, class!" And it was no surprise when Mr Michaels walks inside with his gray hair disheveled, and his clothes wrinkly, and no, it wasn't because he had poor hygiene. "We are here to talk about your upcoming prom." 

 

And as always, Louis raises his hand, a void look on his face. The English teacher looked annoyed, but nodded his head nonetheless, knowing Louis' antics by now. "Yes, Mr Tomlinson?" 

 

The blue eyed boy stood up from his place, feeling stares bore into him. "Why must we talk about prom when there's more important things we need to learn like, fixing someone's hair after sex, or making sure they don't mess up their clothes during sex." Louis said, smirking internally when he saw Mr Michael's angered face, and as he does a countdown, he ignored the laughter from the other students. Why were they laughing? It was a fact. 

 

"Get out of my class!"

 

 

\-----

 

Tommy waits patiently as he adjusted the strap of his bag. He looked around the busy hallways of Doncaster High, feeling so hype at his new school. He was a new student this year, and he had transfer here in Doncaster when his parents had to move because of their business, and to say he was happy was an understatement. You see, being a new student means having all eyes on you, and he feels shy under all the gazes that had found his presence. Ignoring the looks, he went inside the guidance office, after hearing his name getting called. His eyes landed on the old woman behind the computer who seemed to be typing rather, _passionately._

 

The woman, Miss Perky, looks up from her computer, and smiled forcedfully. "Good morning, Mr--" She looks down for a minute. "Napolitano. Welcome to Doncaster High. Here's your schedule and your locker number, and wait outside for Mr Malik to guide you. Thank you, and good bye." She was rambling, but not taking her eyes off from her computer. Tommy nodded, and stood up, and glancing one last time at Miss Perky, before exiting the office. 

 

As he waits outside the office, Tommy's mind went back to the guidance counselor and how weird she was during their first encounter. He thought guidance counselors were meant to ease your nerves, or guides you through your problems and whatnot, but in Miss Perky's case, being a guidance counselor meant sitting in the office and typing away on the computer after giving a student a forced greeting, and hurrying them outside. 

 

"'Ye must be Tommy, then?" Tommy turns around and he was greeted by a blonde haired boy whose eyes were bluer than the ocean, and clearer than the sky. His accent had indacated that he was indeed Irish, and his tone was laced with kindness and joy. "I'm Niall. Niall Horan." 

 

Smiling, he stuck his hand out. "Hi Niall. I'm Tommy Napolitano." Niall grinned at him before accepting the hand shake. 

 

"Come on, I'm giving you a tour and advices on how to survive this school." Niall said, before guiding Tommy through the busy hallways of Doncaster High. "Zayn was supposed to be the one to give you a tour, but he bailed last minute for some reasons unknown to us." 

 

"Oh, that's alright. I enjoy your company." 

 

"There are different kinds of students here, Tommy, and you should be aware of them." Niall explained, before pointing to a group of jocks. "As usual, you have your typical jocks who have muscles bigger than their brains."  

 

Tommy stares at them for a bit before nodding. As they began to walk again, the Irish boy points to another group filled with boys. "Those are the popular ones, who thinks they run the school with their money. That black haired guy, Alex Blythe, he's a model." He motions to the raven haired guy who was doing poses at the mirror. 

 

 _Conceited much?_ Tommy snickers in his mind. Of course, the popular, rich ones were always present in every school. It wasn't a surprise to be honest. "A model?" 

 

Niall hums. "Heard he had done a photoshoot for Penshoppe once." He explained before pointing again to another group. "Those are the emos. While the other group by the door are the Nerds." He points to different kinds of group. "Those are the Bob Marley fans, with the hair, and clothes, and all that. To your left, you can see the art freaks, and of course, you have your cool Asians." 

 

Tommy nodded, feeling overwhelmed by how cliche this school was. It was like straight out of a teen movie, and as cliche as this school is, he was excited to spend his third year here in Doncaster high. As he turns around, his eyes fell on a blonde haired girl, who was talking with someone. His heart flutters at the sight of the girl, eyes widened, and lips parted as he drinks up the sight of the beautiful stranger. He continued to stare at the platinum haired girl as they walk pass him, hearing her voice, and almost giving him a seizure. 

 

"--I know! But there's a difference between like and love. For example; I like my Sketchers shoes, but I love my prada bag even more." 

 

Niall noticed his look, before clearing his throat, catching Tommy's expression. "That's Lottie Tomlinson. Popular girl, and very deep. Can't date anyone though." 

 

Tommy's heart drop, facing Niall. "Why can't she?" 

 

"Well, you see, Lottie has never dated anyone, and she kinda blames it to her older brother. I don't know why, and no one knows either." 

 

"But, brother, sad to say, girls like Lottie tends to end up with a guy like Alex. They're popular, pretty faces, and rich. I'm sorry man, but maybe you should find someone else to crush on?" 

 

Tommy shook his head, feeling determined. "No, Niall. I'm pretty much determined to win her heart. If you'll help me out, brother?" He gives the Irish boy his best puppy eyes look, pouting a bit to make it work. Niall seemed hesitant before nodding. 

 

"Fine, but only because you're cool." 

 

 

Tommy was fucked to say the least. It was his first day of school, and it's not even half of the day when he thinks he's a goner for Lottie Tomlinson, and he made it his mission to ask the platinum blonde out on a date, no matter what it takes. She's worth it. 

 

 

 


End file.
